1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying device and a copying method of copying a printed material. In particular, the invention relates to a copying device and a copying method of copying a printed material printed with an image in which a digital watermark is embedded.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique of copying printed material and generating copied material on the basis of user interface settings. This is a technique of performing a copy process based on the intention of the user that generates the copied material.
In addition, there is also a technique of copying printed material and generating a copied material under an image processing condition embedded in a digital watermark image within the printed material. This is a technique of performing a copy process based on the intention of the user, who creates the printed material, with respect to a user who intends to generate copied material. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,472,188 discloses an information processing system that performs protection of copyright, prevention of forgery, or recording of information by embedding digital watermark information in input information, such as digital image data or digital sound data.
However, there is no technique that considers both intentions, that is, the intention of the user that creates the printed material and the intention of the user that generates the copied material.